


Gambit Knows Many Games

by Rosawyn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Accents, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Card Games, Dialect, F/M, Flirting, Français | French, Gift Fic, Gloves, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the two prize!drabbles I wrote for Level Five winners of the RLt's 2013 Reviewathon over on fanfiction.net.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't ya rather play cards with a partner?"</p>
<p>"Always, chère."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit Knows Many Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanganito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/gifts).



Rogue was wandering through X-Mansion one evening, when she noticed Gambit sitting alone at a table with cards laid out in front of him.

Poking her head into the room, she asked, "You playin' Solitaire, Remy?"

"Mais oui, ma chère." He flashed her a grin.

She frowned slightly. "Wouldn't ya rather play cards with a partner?"

"Always, chère."

She sat down opposite him. "Well, what d'ya wanna play?"

He gathered the cards together and started shuffling them. "Gambit knows many games. Which game would you like to play wit' Gambit, eh?"

Her brow wrinkled in thought for a moment. "D'you know 'Scum'?"

"Perhaps. How is dis game played?"

She clasped her gloved hands on the table in front of her and bit her lip. "I'm not sure I remember all the rules exactly. I used t'play it with my mom and dad. I was kinda hoping you'd know it." She paused in thought again. "It's the one where you're tryin' t'be th' King or Queen instead o' th' Scum."

"Ah." He laughed softly. "Gambit knows dis game by a different name."

"Oh? What do you call it?"

He looked down at the cards in his hands as he shuffled them. "It's not a nice word, chère; we'll just call it Scum like you know it. But that game needs at least three players, and we are just us two. Do you perhaps know how to play Écarté?"

"I don't think so, unless it's also got another name."

"It's kinda like Euchre, if maybe you've played that?" He cut the deck and tapped both halves against the table.

"I don't think I've played that either, but maybe you could teach me? I mean, if you don't mind." She looked hopefully at him through her bangs.

"It would be a pleasure, ma chère."

When he turned over the Queen of Hearts for the trump, Gambit flashed a grin at Rogue as his fingers caressed the edges of the card. "Quite appropriate, no?"

She folded her arms across her chest and let out an annoyed huff. "Will you ever stop?"

His eyes twinkled at her. "I suppose Gambit will stop when he is dead, chère."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Gambit/Rogue, and I found their distinctive dialects quite challenging, espeically since most of this is dialogue. I hope I did a decent job, though. It made my brother who is a big Gambit/Rouge shipper laugh, so I guess I did something right! :D
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net as a part of the "Of Moosen and Men" collaboration.


End file.
